<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nine years. by CallmeKitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197241">nine years.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/CallmeKitten'>CallmeKitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Harry, Harry Has Long Hair, M/M, Mpreg, Severus Snape Lives, Time Skips, a bit fast paced? maybe, child oc, idk at the moment, maybe eventual sexual themes, uneven chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/CallmeKitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was close to death's door and he would have thought once before Harry would have been the last person to save him. </p><p>But looking at the boy now, nine years older than he remembers and no longer a pain. He was starting to look at him differently. And he was afraid to admit he wanted to look more and to see if their oh so easy but slow forming friendship would lead to something else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the first ship fic i have posted here in a while but this piece has been something i have coveted for a long time now and want to try to make sure to update regularly since i have a halfway finished and the end blocked out so gonna try for a new chapter every week or so </p><p>the uneven chapters tag is because i go for flow rather than length (ie the 1st chapter is way longer than chapter 2)</p><p>please be kind<br/>and i do not take constructive criticism because this is fanfiction and i write this for fun :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus Snape did not die in the Shrieking Shack.</p><p>Yes, he was close to Death's door, but he was not knocking yet. He was found just in time. </p><p>He was brought back to Hogwarts after Voldemort had died and a hysterical Harry ran to McGonnagal in fear that he was too late. But the house-elves found him with only a hint of life left in him and was safely popped into the hospital wing with the rest of the injured. </p><p>Seeing as there were so many critically injured patients, the bite on his neck was tightly wrapped and was put under a stasis until Poppy could properly look after Snape. And that didn't come until two days later. </p><p>-</p><p>"He was bitten by Nagini," Harry said as Madam Pomfrey unwound the dressing she put over the snake bite on Snape's neck. </p><p>Poppy 'tsked' and quickly started healing the physical wound with her wand, as well as a jar of paste she applied generously to the wound, "I believe that Severus knew that this would be his fate." </p><p>"What?" Harry asked, holding the soiled gauze that Madam Pomfrey placed in his arms while she was tending to the wound. </p><p>The witch didn't say anything as she rushed off into her office for a moment before coming back with a vial of a yellow-tinted clear liquid. "Antivenom," She stated at his unspoken question. </p><p>"Oh." </p><p>Madam Pomfrey grabbed a few vials of blood replenishers as well. "Toss those dressings aside and help me get him to drink these." </p><p>Harry did as the woman asked and quickly followed her instructions. </p><p>He tilted the man's head back as she poured each vial down his throat, helping her gently massage his neck to ease the liquid down. </p><p>"How do we know if it will work?" Harry asked after the now empty vials were put away and the mediwitch started casting diagnostic scans. </p><p>"A few days, because of how much blood he lost, it will take time for the antivenom to work through his veins. I will keep him in a magical coma until then." </p><p>- </p><p>And a few days did pass. And then it was a week, and another, and then there were the trails and Harry couldn't sit by Snape's bed and hope there was a change. </p><p>There wasn't. </p><p>Madam Pomfrey said after the first week that there was no longer a trace of the poison in his blood, but it was up to Snape now to wake up. And that may never come. </p><p>So Harry attended the trials, helped Draco and Narcissa escape Azkaban, and sentenced to a year house arrest, though Lucius did get 3 months in the prison. And it was now void of Dementors, so it wasn't that bad for him. </p><p>Professor Snape was assumed dead until he was exonerated and declared free of all charges against him. Harry had done this purposefully. He didn't want someone to try to get into Hogwarts and try to harm him while he laid practically lifeless in the hospital wing. </p><p>And even after months of trials and funerals and rebuilding of the Ministry and Hogwarts, Snape made no change or gave any signs that he would be waking up at anytime soon. </p><p>So Harry helped with the rebuild. Devoting the majority of his time to the school, as well as his friends, even if things were different now. They had all seen too much at such a young age. But things would get better, Harry knew it and felt it. Time just had to pass. </p><p>- </p><p>Things didn't change for Snape for a long time. </p><p>After Hogwarts was rebuilt, in a record 9 months, Hogwarts made a private room in the Hospital wing to keep Snape in. When that happened, Harry knew Snape was going to take his time coming back to the living. If you asked him, Harry thought Snape deserved the vacation. </p><p>After the year anniversary of the battle passed, Harry spent the entire following day with Severus, talking to him, telling him everything that had built up inside of him during his school days. He cursed the man before he thanked him for watching out for him. He said all the things he couldn't say if the man was awake. </p><p>At 10 pm that night, he thanked Severus one last time before he left. And made a promise to himself that he would visit him as often as he could. </p><p>He did not know that it would take eight years for Severus to wake. </p><p>- - -</p><p>It was a frosty November evening when Severus slowly came to. </p><p>The man instantly knew he had been put into a magical coma, he had experienced it once before, and one does not forget the way it felt. As if you were buried underneath hundreds of pounds of stone and quite lift it until your eyes open. </p><p>He didn't make a sound as he slowly eased his way into a sitting position and take in surroundings. </p><p>He thought he was in a private room at Saint Mungo's, given the four white walls with a single-window that overlooked snow-covered grounds, but then he recognized the Forbidden Forest and knew he was at Hogwarts. </p><p>Severus was too busy staring out the window trying to collect his thoughts of what was going on, he didn't register the sound of voices outside the door to his room.</p><p>It was May when he was bitten, why was there snow covering the grounds?</p><p>"I'll only be a moment, I left my book in here-" Harry's voice stopped short when he saw Severus sitting up, and now laying down as he had for the past eight years. </p><p>As he felt the sensation of being watched, Severus turned from the window to the door, to see a man standing there, hand still on the doorknob and mouth ajar in shock. </p><p>"P-Poppy," Harry said weakly. </p><p>Just hearing the tone of Harry's voice, the witch was by his side in an instant. Her eyes were wide in a similar state of shock. </p><p>"Severus," She whispered but quickly sobered up and went into healer mode, "I'm glad to see you're finally awake." Her wand was out as she approached his bedside to start casting diagnostic spells. </p><p>"What-" Severus croaked, his voice hoarse from disuse.</p><p>"Don't speak, let me scan you and we shall get you some tea and maybe a light soup to get your voice back up and running," Poppy said with her familiar kind smile. </p><p>Once Harry recovered, he called for a house-elf for tea and soup just like Poppy said, and made his way over to the opposite of the bed that Poppy was. He sat in the chair that he designated his, as it was the chair he always sat in when he visited the man. </p><p>"How do you like your tea?" Harry asked softly as Poppy did her thing. </p><p>The elves popped in a tray of camomille tea and a bowl of warm chicken broth. </p><p>"Plain is fine," Severus whispered as he turned to the man. It was only then when he recognized him. </p><p>Harry looked rather different from the skinny, dirt-covered boy he remembered from the shack. He had filled out well, though looked to be more on the toned side rather than muscular, giving him a more graceful figure than a masculine one. His hair was longer too, long enough to be braided down his back and he had gotten rid of his hideous glasses. Those two were the differences that prevented Severus from initially recognizing the Gryffindor. But the boy was older, and no longer a <em>boy</em>.</p><p>Harry nodded and handed the man a cup of tea when Poppy was finished. </p><p>"Well, Severus," Poppy started, "You seem to be in perfect health, save needing to put on a few pounds, but being in a coma usually does that to you." </p><p>"How long," Severus said after taking a few sips of the tea, letting the liquid soothe him, though his voice still cracked and sounded rough. </p><p>Harry bit his lip in uncertainty at the mediwitch before she finally replied. </p><p>"It will be nine years next May. It's the 28th of November, 2006." </p><p>And everything that Severus knew came crashing down on him. <em>Nine</em> years?! </p><p>"Calm down, Severus," Harry said gently, placing his hand over the one Severus was clutching at the bed linens. "It will be alright, we'll ease you into everything." </p><p>The man's eyebrows furrowed at the statement, not exactly sure how to take in the fact Harry Potter was trying to comfort him. It only added to the list of questions that were stacking up in his mind. </p><p>"Would you like to start from the beginning?" Poppy asked, sitting gently on the edge of the hospital bed. </p><p>"Please." </p><p>And so they did. They explained all the events that transpired immediately following Snape's attack. </p><p>Poppy and Harry went back and forth, explaining who killed who, after explaining what happened in the forest when Harry approached Voldemort. They talked about the trials and Harry made sure to mention that the Malfoys were doing fine and all the remaining Death Eaters were locked up. (Though most who ran from the scene of the battle opted to take their own lives rather than be caught). Harry told Severus about his clean slate, how he was innocent, and a free man with an Order of Merlin now under his belt. </p><p>Poppy was explaining the changes that have happened to Hogwarts after it was rebuilt, when Harry stood, grabbing the book he originally was looking for. </p><p>"I'm sorry," Harry immediately said, "I'm very happy that you're finally awake, but I told Jules I'd be gone only a few minutes," He smiled and embraced Poppy in a quick hug, "I'll be sure to stop by tomorrow, Severus," He nodded to the man and left the room. </p><p>Poppy smiled as the wizard left, turning to see Severus was also staring at the doorway that Harry just walked through. </p><p>"Jules?" Severus croaked. </p><p>Her smile brightened, "Jules is Harry's son. He's six," Poppy beamed, it was obvious she held a soft spot for the little boy. </p><p>Severus nodded slowly, it was still a lot to take in how much time he's lost. </p><p>Especially the fact that Harry was older and had a child. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the change. </p><p>"Now, eat your soup and even though you've been asleep for many years, proper rest will do your body good," Poppy quickly went back to her mothering and conjured a tray for him to easily set his soup on. "I can have books sent to you or something else you would like? We can speak more tomorrow." </p><p>Severus merely nodded, absently bringing spoonfuls of soup to his mouth, not tasting a thing. </p><p>Where has the world gone to in his absence?</p><p>- </p><p>"But you said he was awake," Jules whined as Harry gathered a few things and stuck them in his messenger bag, "Why can't I come with you like I usually do? Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" </p><p>Harry sighed, crouching down to get at eye level with his son, "Jullian, it is <em>because</em> he is awake that you cannot come. He's been asleep for a very long time and needs time to adjust. I will ask him if I can bring you next time, to see if he would like to meet you. Alright? You can hang out with Poppy in her office while I talk to him." </p><p>Jules jutted out his lip at the answer, but he nodded, huffing as Harry kissed his forehead and ran a hand through his blond curls, "Okay, can we get chips today? We can bring some for Sev." He tried to bargain as Harry took his hand lead him out of their quarters and towards the hospital wing. </p><p>The little boy was greeted with a laugh, "Ah, that was very sly Jules, but I suppose you deserve a good treat since you have been doing so very well in school," He mused, making Jules beam and skip alongside him, "And you are listening so very well to me and your father, or so he tells me."</p><p>"I have been good! I promise," Jules said insistently. </p><p>Harry hummed, and opened the doors to the hospital wing and headed for Poppy's office, "I will think about it when I am talking to Severus if he would like some chips, then we can go to that place in London you enjoy so much." He smiled as Jules grinned brightly, full of teeth and his cute dimples, "Poppy," He called just as the witch came around from one of the patient beds. </p><p>"Ah, Harry! And my favorite little boy!" Poppy beamed as Jules made a beeline for the matron and readily accepted her warm hug, "It's good to see you, Jules. Have you been good for your daddy?" </p><p>"Yes! We're going to get chips later," He beamed and started jumping up and down in excitement. </p><p>"We might get chips," Harry reminded the boy, not making him any less excited by the prospect, "Anyways, is Severus awake yet? I wanted to speak to him." </p><p>Poppy gave Harry a knowing look, which Harry ignored and didn't acknowledge the warmth filling his cheeks, "He is, that is where I just came from. Would you like me to watch Jules for a little bit, while you talk?" </p><p>Harry smiled and nodded sheepishly, "If you don't mind. It won't be too long. I just figured there were things he would like to know before he is completely on his feet." </p><p>"Of course. Come, Jules, you can help me sort through the potions supply," She said and offered the boy her hand, which he took and left Harry to go talk to the potions master. </p><p>When Harry approached the door, he knocked. Usually, he would have just walked right in, but Severus was awake now, and he would respect his privacy. </p><p>There was a soft 'come in' from the inside, and he did just that. </p><p>"Good morning, Severus," Harry said in greeting, taking in the sight of Severus wide awake and sitting up in the bed, rather than laying down and lifeless. </p><p>Severus pursed his lips, he was still wrapping his mind around this Adult Potter. He was pleasantly surprised at this second look at him that he looked nothing like his father in his older age. His long dark hair suited him, making his hair look more refined and curly, rather than a rats nest. It was a shame though, he didn't look to be any much taller than he did at 17. </p><p>"Good morning," He settled with, "What are you doing here?" </p><p>Harry smiled, a smile that looked far too indulgent for Severus, "I'm sure you have some questions that weren't answered last night? I know Poppy has already been in to see you, but I thought I would still come by and say hello and answer those questions." </p><p>Severus nodded, that was a logical statement. He wasn't going to lie and say there was nothing he wanted to talk about. "Alright then." He gestured to the chair that Harry sat in last night, and the boy- no, <em>man</em>,  sat. </p><p>He was rewarded with another one of those sweet and rather shy smiles that he remembered Harry used to through at his friends when he was nervous or being complimented. </p><p>"I'm sure you would like to know more about the Malfoys? I believe you were close with them, or I assumed, and with how Draco talked about you," He trailed off, "Anyways, as I said last night, they're fine and all still alive and well. None of them got punished too severely. Draco and Narcissa received house arrest for two years and a small fine, Draco was allowed to serve one year of his arrest to re-take his seventh year like most of us. Lucius, however, he had a three-month sentence in Azkaban, but the Dementors were removed by the time he started his sentence, so he was fine and doing even better now. He also served a five-year house arrest plan." </p><p>Severus hummed at the information, mulling it over. It was good to hear that his friends were doing fine and weren't damaged too much. </p><p>"Draco got married two years ago, and he just had a baby with Astoria Greengrass. A little boy," Harry reached into his satchel and took out a picture frame and handed it to Severus. </p><p>In the picture was an older Draco, sitting beside a young woman with a baby in her arms. They were smiling down at the baby, sharing a glance, before the looked towards him, both beaming with happy and joyful smiles. </p><p>"I was going to write him a letter stating you were awake, but I didn't want to until I asked you, to make sure you were up to it," Harry added as he watched his former professor gaze at the picture. </p><p>"That's fine," Severus said absently, not looking up from the picture. Not only had Harry aged, but so had Draco. </p><p>Even though he looked so much like his father when he was younger, but now he looked like his own person, and a man at that, not a boy thrust into a war he should have never been a part of. And now he has a child, a baby. </p><p>Briefly, the thought of curiosity about how close Draco and Harry were after these years, seeing as they had a petty rivalry during school. But now, Harry spoke almost fondly about Draco. </p><p>Harry nervously cleared his throat and shifted slightly in his seat, it was awkward enough that it drew Severus's attention from the picture to the man. "I also have these to return to you," Harry said softly, reaching into his bag to pull out the memories that Severus practically thrust into Harry's hands on his deathbed. </p><p>"I don't want them," Severus said immediately, not even waiting for Harry to hand them outwards him, his hands tightening on the picture frame he still held. </p><p>"I thought you might say that, but I still would like to give them back to you. The ones that pertained to Dumbledore are locked away in the Ministry, as they were submitted as evidence for your trial, but I can retrieve those if you'd like," He said as he set the vials on the bedside table, "The others have only been seen by my eyes." </p><p>"I don't want them," Severus repeated, not looking at the vials or Harry. </p><p>A small smile lifted Harry's lips, "I know, but I don't need them anymore. I have watched the ones with my mother so many times that now have my very own memories of the scenes with her. Plus I think you should have them, even if you never look at them again and are just a keepsake." </p><p>Severus said nothing. </p><p>"Anyways, I'll leave for now. Um," He fidgeted again, clenching and unclenching the strap of his satchel, "Jullian, my son, and I are on our way to London for lunch, he's been begging for fish and chips all week. He even asked if we could bring you back something, but only if you liked." </p><p>"Did he now," Severus asked, once again curious at the fact Harry's son seemed to be familiar with him, "I suppose I will take you up on the offer. Poppy is insisting on a light diet, but I am perfectly healthy, and I believe I could benefit from putting on a few pounds." </p><p>Harry beamed at the agreeance, "Great!" He coughed and blushed awkwardly at his exclamation, "Is it alright too if Jules comes in to officially meet you later?" </p><p>Severus nodded, he did want to meet the boy that Harry sired. He was interested in meeting him, and maybe by meeting the boy would give some allusion to his mother was, as at the moment it could be anyone. He did not spy a ring on Harry's finger after all. </p><p>"Alright then, I will leave you to yourself then for a while and bring you some chips, say in an hour or so?" With another nod from Severus, Harry left the hospital room. </p><p>- </p><p>Harry and Jules had a great time during their outing in London. Their first stop before getting lunch was stopping by a children's store to get Jullian a new pair of boots and coat. He loved wizarding attire, but it wasn't the most practical for a child. Jules mainly wore robes during formal occasions and certain holidays.</p><p>He always bought Jules muggle clothing and then sent it to a wizarding tailor to place a few growing charms on the clothing. His current wardrobe had reached its limit on the charm. </p><p>They ate in at the seafood place and placed an order to be ready when they were done to bring back to Severus. </p><p>Once they returned to the castle, Harry put away the clothes he had bought for Jules away in their quarters before the two of them made their way back to the hospital. </p><p>Jules was practically jumping up and down as they entered the hospital wing. </p><p>"Do you think he'll like me?" Jules asked curiously as they approached Severus's room. Despite the fact he often visited with Harry while Severus was awake, he was nervous the man he's known since he was a baby wouldn't like him.</p><p>"I'm sure he will," Harry said simply, giving the boy a soft smile, "It's hard to not like you, Jullian, you make the moon shine brighter." </p><p>Jules blushed at his father's words, always blushy when someone complimented him. Hermione liked to tease that he was a perfect mirror of Harry in that department. </p><p>Harry opened the door once he heard an allowance to enter, holding Jules' hand he walked into the room. </p><p>"Here's your fish and chips," Harry chirped as he neared the bed, wordlessly conjuring a tray to set the bag down on the bed. </p><p>"Thank you," Severus said, eyeing the boy that was hiding behind Harry who was equally eyeing him with wide blue eyes. </p><p>Harry noticed his line of sight and eased Jules from behind him to stand in front of him, "Severus, this is my son, Jullian, or Jules." </p><p>Severus pursed his lips as he assessed the boy, his mind whirling with what he saw. How close was Harry to Draco again? Jullian looked very much like Harry's son if he had a different color palette. He had Harry's curly hair, but blond, and cut short. He had Harry's almond-shaped eyes that were a clear crystal blue that seemed to stand out from his slightly tanned skin. His skin was lighter than Harry's but much darker than Severus' own, and darker than Draco's pale skin. </p><p>But then he remembered there was a chance that Harry wasn't even a bearer since he knew Draco wasn't one. No other blondes that could be close to Harry came to mind. </p><p>"H-Hello," Jules stuttered, blushing at Severus' intense stare. </p><p>"Hello," Severus repeated, "It's nice to meet you." Jules nodded, still nervous, so Severus let a small smile lift his lips, "Your father said it was you who pestered him into getting chips?" He asked with a quirk of his eyebrow, making Jules smile mischievously and nod. "Well thank you for that, I haven't had fish and chips in years." </p><p>Harry couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of him at the somewhat lame joke that he just heard Severus Snape utter out of his mouth. </p><p>Jules didn't laugh, as the joke went over his head, but Severus chuckled to himself, not understanding why he felt so comfortable in this odd situation. </p><p>And as if to ignore what he was feeling, Severus dug into the meal that he was brought. </p><p>Harry sat down in his chair with Jules in his lap as they watched Severus eat, "Was there anything you'd like to know? I plan on writing Draco later this evening to inform him about you. I expect him to be here first thing tomorrow, just for warning." </p><p>The man hummed in acknowledgment. "I wouldn't expect anything less," He wiped his mouth and thought for a moment. Was there anything he was itching to know? Certainly, there was so much that he knew that has changed in his years absent, but nothing was currently coming to mind. </p><p>"What do you do here? It's obvious you live in the castle," Severus decided to ask. </p><p>"I'm a healer, so I work in the hospital wing most of the time, but I sometimes lecture in Defense because I also have a mastery in the area as well. I'm supposed to take over for Poppy, whenever she decides she's done with reckless children," Harry grinned, making Jules giggle at his tone. </p><p>"I see there's not a shortage of wounds to be healed then?" Harry grinned wider and shook his head, "I did not expect for you to be a healer, I would have assumed you would have become an Auror." </p><p>Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. If Harry was still his student, Severus would be fuming at the blatant disrespect but felt none of that as the exasperated expression. </p><p>"A lot of people assumed that, but no, as soon as Voldemort was gone, I wanted nothing to do with that way of life. I took some time off and then shortly before Jules came into the picture, I started an apprenticeship under Poppy." He explained. </p><p>Severus hummed in acknowledgment, “I see. It must be rewarding for you to still be here.” </p><p>“Very much so,” Harry chirped in agreeance, “I love it, and Hogwarts has always been my home, it would feel like ripping a part of myself off if I were to leave.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is more about severus and draco + some back ground information</p><p>but don't worry!! the next chapter is a small time skip and purely harry and sev centered with ~feeling~ lol :)</p><p>**and as you can tell, this chapter is half the length of the first, but i like i said in the previous notes, chapter lengths will not be consistent</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt as if as soon as Harry sent the letter to Draco, stating that his Godfather was awake, he received a response. But it wasn't. Harry had time to tuck Jullian into bed before an owl was knocking at his window to be let in. It was the same Hogwarts owl Harry used, so Draco must have insisted it stayed until he penned a response. </p><p>The letter was full of happiness and joy at the fact Severus was awake. And yes, Draco planned to be there in the morning and asked if he could use Harry's floo rather than having to apparate. He wanted to bring Scorpius along with him and the safest way to travel with children was through the floo. </p><p>He also mentioned that he wanted Astoria to come as well, but she had promised her sister she would help her pick out new robes for her engagement party. </p><p>Harry quickly penned a short reply stating that he could use his floo, but after 10, as Jullian sometimes took forever getting ready in the morning for school. </p><p>-</p><p>Draco and baby Scorpius came through the floo at exactly 10:01 am. The blond was brimming with excitement as Harry held out his arms to take the baby Malfoy. </p><p>"Thank you," Draco said as he handed Scorpius over, the boy loved his 'Uncle Harry' as Draco insisted was his new title for his son, "Is he aware that I'm coming?" </p><p>"I asked before I sent over the letter if you could come, and he was fine with it. He just doesn't know when you're coming. Though knowing him, I'm sure he is already expecting you to be prompt." </p><p>Draco smiled and nodded, putting down the diaper bag on Harry's couch before pulling out another bag, "I brought some photo albums to show him, as well as some of the things from his room in the manor," Harry nodded, kissing Scorpius noisily on the cheek as he led Draco from his rooms and towards the hospital wing, which was down the same hallway. </p><p>"How is he?" Draco asked as they approached the doors, suddenly sounding a bit unsure of himself. </p><p>"Well," Harry started, glancing at him sideways, "As far as I can tell at least. I believe he is still reeling from the reality he's lost almost nine years of his life."</p><p>Draco's vibrance dimmed a little at the mention of Severus's almost lost life. But as if he shook that thought away instantly, he nodded. "Alright, it's our job then to get him caught up, yeah?"</p><p>Harry gave him a sweet closed-lipped smile as he beckoned them towards the door, little Scorpius still fast asleep in his arms. </p><p>As they approached the hospital wing, Harry let Draco know just to call him if he needed to take Scorpius for a while as he would be working in the wing that day so he would be close by if he needed anything for Scorpius, or if Draco needed anything from him. </p><p>With that, Harry left Draco to meet his Godfather on his own. He knew that was what Draco needed at the moment. He would come to Harry if he needed him. </p><p>When Harry walked away to start his morning routine with Poppy, Draco was called into the room. </p><p>Seeing Draco in person compared to the wizarding photo was something of a shock. </p><p>As a grown adult, Draco looked different. More like his mother, Severus noted to himself, a soft smile blooming on his face. He wasn't as tall as Lucius or himself, but broad-shouldered and imposing in his own right. </p><p>And then he noticed the little bundle in his arms. </p><p>A way of emotion washed over him at the sight of blond hair and a small peachy nose walking towards him. He missed so much, his Godson is a father and he missed everything. Miss the boy he once knew grow into a man, fall in love, and have this little thing. </p><p>"It's good to see you awake," Draco said softly, sitting in Harry's favorite chair. "How are you?"</p><p>"I could be better," Severus said simply, "I see you've been well?" He gestured with his head towards the baby. </p><p>Draco's soft chuckled melted him. He so longed to see the day when Draco would finally embrace his softer side. </p><p>"This is Scorpius, would you like to hold him?" Draco started with, knowing they had much to talk about, but this... it was an easy topic. </p><p>Severus simply heald out his arms for the baby, easily taking the sleeping babe from his Godson. </p><p>"How old is he?" </p><p>"Ten months, He was born on January 13th."</p><p>"He looks so much like you did as a baby," Severus commented. </p><p>"Mother says that every time we see her."</p><p>It was so hard for Severus. </p><p>For some reason, it was easy to accept that little Potter had grown up but to see the man his Godson had become hurt. He wanted to be there for it, so see his growth. </p><p>A bitter part of his mind wished he died instead of going through this anguish sloshing around inside of him like tidal waves. </p><p>Maybe that was why Poppy informed him he had no choice but to see the mind healer and guidance counselor, to help with the psychological damage from this time jump he seemed to have gone through. He was starting to agree with her, he didn't like feeling like this. </p><p>"I have so much I want to tell you," Draco said with a hint of sadness, "If that's ok with you, that is." </p><p>Severus smiled, the corners of his eyes dotting with wetness as he looked up at him, "I would love to hear anything you have to say. I've missed too much," He said simply, adjusting the baby in his arms into a more comfortable position. </p><p>Draco himself beamed at the words, his eyes wetting as well, "You have, but that's alright. You're here now." </p><p>-</p><p>Harry was called to Severus's room two hours later, Draco asking if Harry could take Scorpius for a bit so they could take a walk around the halls and have lunch together. He agreed, taking his 'nephew' happily from the blond so Severus and Draco could be by themselves for a moment. </p><p>Poppy then chimed in and said they had to stay on the same floor for now, and Snape was to use a cane since he hasn't been out of bed for some time. She didn't want him to fall and hurt himself if his legs were damaged from the unuse. </p><p>Severus ended up not having any issues with walking. </p><p>They talk about everything, from his time under house arrest to the trials, and to how he and Astoria fell in love. </p><p>It was a little difficult to talk about the time his father had to spend in Azkaban. While the dementors were gone, it was still bleak and not a pleasant experience. All three of the Malfoys attended a mind healer as soon as the trials where over. Sadly, Lucius couldn't see one until after he left prison. </p><p>But he was doing better now. He was much happier and his prejudices have long been talked over and smoothed away. It did help that his home was no longer so dark with the oppressive power of the Dark Lord hovering over them. Draco getting married and having a child seemed to do the most healing and humbling for him.</p><p>"When did the two of you become so close?" Severus asked, unable to keep his curiosity to himself. </p><p>"Who? Harry and I?" Draco asks as they slowly made their way back to the hospital wing, "Hm, I believe it was shortly after Jules was born. I never knew he was pregnant, nobody really did. He kept it all hush-hush. I knew he visited you often, but when I visited you, he was never to be seen. Until one day I saw him coming out of your room with a little bundle in his arms."</p><p>He paused, his eyes going somewhere else as he recalled the memory. </p><p>"I don't remember who spoke first, but before I knew it, we were chatting over tea in Madam Pomfrey's office about... everything. I had been seeing a mind healer at the time, so I wasn't nearly as angry at the world as I was before and neither was he. He seemed so tired, too tired to be angry or upset or have any hostile feelings towards me. After we talked until Pomfrey kicked us out of her office around 11, we agreed to meet up the next day for lunch."</p><p>Draco sighed and opened the door for Severus to make his way into the hospital wing. </p><p>"We just drew close, we weren't friends and suddenly we were close friends who wrote to each other every other day and went out to lunch. He was even the one that pushed me and Astoria together a few years ago." </p><p>Severus arched an eyebrow at that. Harry didn't come off as a matchmaker, and as if hearing his thoughts, Draco laughed and nodded. </p><p>"He actually was friends with Astoria before me, Of course, I was close to her sister, but Daphne always got annoyed when Astoria wanted to hang out with us when we were younger so she was often shooed away. But Astoria used to volunteer in the hospital wing as she went through her own healer training classes. She went through St. Mungos with her main classes but was able to do some of her clinical hours here." </p><p>Severus nodded, "So I assume then Astoria is just as good of a friend to Harry as you are?" The blond nodded, "I see." </p><p>"Maybe even better, sometimes in the early part of my relationship with Astoria, I was quite jealous over how close the two of them were. I believe it was just my nature, I don't like sharing what's mine, but... After it was made Quite Clear that Harry wasn't into my wife and was very much gay, I was fine."</p><p>Severus hummed in thought, wondering what on earth could have happened to make Draco Malfoy 'Quite Clear' Of something, but decided it was a story for another day. </p><p>When they started looking for Harry and Scorpius, seeing movement from the office just before the two walked out with a basket of linens floating behind them did something truly occur to Severus. </p><p>Harry has changed. More drastically than he once thought. </p><p>It was easy to at first accept that change since the physical change was obvious, long hair, and the absence of glasses. But, he was a completely different person, more Harry than The-Boy-Who-Lived than before. </p><p>"He's changed," Severus noted aloud before he could stop himself. </p><p>He watched Harry work so effortlessly around holding a baby and change bedsheets, even with the aid of magic he made it look so easy. And the sight of a babbly Scorpius ion his ear, beaming a large toothless smith whenever Harry would respond to the baby talk as if it was a completely normal conversation. </p><p>"He has." Draco smiled softly at the image.</p><p>-</p><p>Jullian had joined them shortly after lunch, absolutely vibrating with happiness when Poppy walked him into the hospital wing to see his father holding baby Scorpius. </p><p>Severus learned that the little boy adored Scorpus, and was dead serious when he believed the baby was his little brother, even if they only saw each other a few times a month. </p><p>"it's the hair," Harry whispered, "Ever since Scorpius' hair started growing in that platinum blond like Jullian's, he's been convinced."</p><p>The older man nodded, finding the situation somewhat endearing, but also raised his suspicion. </p><p>Draco left early in the evening, seeing as it was his night to cook, which greatly surprised Severus. In his youth, you would drop dead before you witnessed Draco in the kitchen. </p><p>The blond shrugged bashfully at the comment made by his Godfather, "Yes that's true, but Astoria loves to cook so she taught me. Now it's something I love to do as well." </p><p>That night, Severus turned in early. Today had taken a lot out of him and he needed the time to process it, as well as sleep. He found that he was more tired than he ever had been before in his life. Even after brutal tortures under the Crustiaus, he's never felt the pure need for sleep. </p><p>He assumed it had to do with the coma he was in, and his magical core still needing time to recharge as it purely was his magic keeping him alive and under that said coma. </p><p>Maybe soon enough, he would be able to return to his own quarters and have his wand returned to him. He had asked for it that morning, and Poppy gave him a very rough talking to about his magic and asking if he wanted another close encounter with death if he overexerted himself magically too soon.</p><p>He shut up immediately and decided not to ask again until he felt he was fully healed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bruh i am sleepy</p><p>enjoy some 2k+ more words of this fic :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks passed and Christmas was just a week away. Most of the students were gone from the castle for the holiday season. Only a few older students decided to stay. Mostly to study, Severus assumed. </p><p>“May I ask,” Severus started lowly as he enjoyed a walk around the grounds with Harry, they had just passed a few of those students who were staying over for the winter break, “Who is Jullian’s mother?” At the strange noise Harry made, Severus cleared his throat and added, “Or other father. I noticed the lack of Weasley’s around you and the fact the boy’s coloring is quite, well, Malfoy-ish.” </p><p>Even though Draco said that he never knew about Harry's pregnancy, it was still odd how similar Draco's and Jules' color palettes were. And then there was Jullian's infatuation with Scorpius. </p><p>The laugh that bubbled out of his mouth at the awkwardly worded question startled both him and Severus. The older male at least had the decency to look a bit embarrassed. </p><p>“No, Ginny is not his mother," He answered the unspoken question, "And he does have another father. I am his bearer, and no, Draco is not his other father.” He tilted his head to the side and smiled at the older man, “I would assume you would like to know the story? As his father is no one you know.” </p><p>Severus pursed his lips and looked around the snow-blanketed Castle grounds, noticing a bench not too far away and spelled it clean and dry, those simple spells were okay-ed by Poppy for now, “We have time,” He knew he was letting his curiosity get the best of him, but he didn’t care at the moment. He wanted to know. </p><p>The shorter of the two chuckled and sat down next to Severus, “His name is Felix Laurent, a French half-blood wizard who I met in France on a forced Holiday with Bill and Fleur, and their girls of course.</p><p>”It was two years after the battle, I tried living at Grimmauld and took some time to find out what I wanted from life and what I wanted to do with said life, but I all I was really doing was closing myself off to everyone,” Severus watched Harry look down at his hands at that statement, “Bill came over after Ron and Hermione told him that I refused to let them through the floo because of how bleak the place looked. Bill and I always had a special bond, he wasn't afraid of being that older father/brother figure that I needed in my life. Something that Sirius nor Mr. Weasley nor Remus or anyone else could be for me. So he basically told me I was coming with them and packed my bag. We left that night to visit Fleur’s family in France.</p><p>”I sorta just tagged along with them throughout the trip, but I could sense at one point they just needed some time to themselves, so I went out to Wizarding Paris by myself. Not long after the war I realized I never really liked girls, I just liked them because I thought I was supposed to since the Dursley's were so closed-minded. I didn't know I was allowed to like boys for the longest time, and so... so I found a gay club... and went in. I met Felix there.” </p><p>Severus was already sensing where this was going and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, of course, the Golden Boy would get pregnant off a one night stand. </p><p>“We hit it off and... I didn’t go home that night. I also didn’t find out wizards could get pregnant until I was throwing my guts up on my way to visit you, actually. I couldn’t make it to a bathroom and ended up spilling over right before the hospital wing and Poppy found me. She ran the scans and told me I was expecting. And here we are, after a very awkward and very late sexual education talk. I started my apprenticeship quickly after that with Poppy. Everything sort of fell into place after that.  I didn’t finish my training until a year after Jullian was born, but I still finished it and here I am.” </p><p>Harry blushed as he realized he sort of rambled and looked apologetically at Severus. “Sorry, that was probably too much information, but um, Jullian looks just like his father. Felix is blond-haired and blue-eyed, but his hair is much more curly than mine, more ringlets than my wavy/kinky hair, so he keeps it very short. All Jules really got from me is his skin tone.” </p><p>Severus pursed his lips again looking away in thought, eyebrow arching at Harry’s grin when he sensed being watched, “What?” He cursed himself for sounding so ineloquent.</p><p>”And no, I did not have a child with someone that resembles Draco Malfoy. You’ll meet Felix when he comes down for Christmas, he looks nothing like Draco.” </p><p>Severus found himself huffing indignantly at the assumption, his protests unheard behind Harry’s laughter. </p><p> "I do believe Jullian looks very much like you, though. It's his eye shape I believe, is all yours." Severus said as they got up from the bench sometime later, "Though blue, you can tell he's a Potter." </p><p>Harry was smiling sweetly at the ground at the comment. </p><p>"Thanks, that's nice to hear, he's my baby after all and I want him to look like mine."</p><p>The rest of their walk was finished in relative silence. Severus ever so often asked about other certain changes to Hogwarts that he was just noticing or was curious about. </p><p>It was a nice outing, it felt good to get out of the castle for a bit. Severus was getting antsy up in his quarters, though still spending most of his time in the hospital wing with Harry and Poppy. </p><p>He would admit that Harry was a lovely conversation partner and that Jules was growing on him greatly, as much as he didn’t like children before. </p><p>It did help that Harry was also lovely on the eyes as well. That was something Severus would not admit... audibly that is. </p><p>-</p><p>It wasn’t until a few days later that Severus realized that Harry said Jullian’s father was coming to Hogwarts for Christmas, and that it was inferred that Severus would meet him and possibly be apart of his holiday festivities. </p><p>“Yes of course,” Harry said as if it was obvious, “You’re very much invited, you’ve technically been apart of our holiday traditions since you were in a coma. On Christmas Eve I would come and read to you and Jules,” Harry stated, not at all embarrassed by the admission, though Severus thought he should be. He was embarrassed by all the man had done for him over the years. </p><p>“Plus, Felix is bringing his fiancé, she’s an experimental potionteer, so I think you too would have a lot to talk about.” He added, "She does a lot of um, I guess you would call them 'risky' and 'purposeless' potions. She's gotten a lot of criticism for her work, but she just does what she likes. She honestly reminds me of Trelawney if she did potions instead of divination, without the alcoholism of course." He said dismissively. </p><p>And before Severus could voice his uneasiness on the situation, Harry cut him off, "No one expects you to bring gifts or anything, we really only get gifts for Jullian, I usually have a gift or two from Jules and Poppy, but that's it. We're big on family time rather than presents. Though Poppy does seem to go overboard on her spoiling Jullian." He huffed in faux annoyance. "There will also be no Weasley's, we spend the day after Christmas with them." </p><p>-</p><p>Severus was then eventually pulled into Christmas decorating by none other than Jules the following day, his baby blue eyes begging 'Sev' to lift him up to put the star on the tree in the hospital wing. The older man was apparently very weak to those eyes, for after that he had no qualms about following the little boy around and hanging this 'there' and that 'up here' for Jullian. </p><p>Even though Severus had moved into more homey quarters just down the hall from the hospital wing, he still found himself spending most of his time there. </p><p>Minerva wasn't rushing him to come back to teaching, even said if he never wished to teach again, she would love for him to take up the deputy headmaster role if he'd like. It had no teaching, but he would still be helping out around Hogwarts and in a way still helping students without making them cry. She had grinned impishly at that comment, making Severus roll his eyes at Harry's giggle.</p><p>But Severus was very surprised when the boy then begged for him to help decorate his personal quarters. That was something Severus had yet to see. And... he agreed. Mostly because Jules stuck out his lip and pouted, going on and on about how his Daddy was too short to reach the top of their tree so they always had to use spells to decorate most of the tree and that was 'So not fun,' as Jules said. </p><p>That made Severus chuckle and grin, and thus he agreed. </p><p>-</p><p>Severus had immediately regretted agreeing when he was dragged by a small hand into Harry's personal quarters an hour later to Harry dressed in something he was not expecting at all.</p><p>Harry was wearing a crop top and muggle sweatpants. </p><p>He was usually so put together. Smart button-ups and slacks, cozy sweaters and khakis, turtle necks... Nothing this... <em>revealing</em> to say the least. It was doing something to him that his coma-addled mind was very happy to indulge. </p><p>His hair was down, it was his first time to see his hair down since he had woken from his magical coma. And that itself was something else. </p><p>Just the front of his hair was pinned up and out of his eyes, but the rest fell in thick waves and sweeps down his back and over his shoulders. </p><p>Severus didn't think he had a thing for long hair, but, this new sight was proving that he did indeed love long hair. </p><p>The man also knows that he really shouldn't be affected by the tantalizing view of the younger's belly and navel. No, he shouldn't, but after a stuttered greeting of Harry not knowing Jullian was bringing him over, or else he would have picked up, he was put a little at ease at the fact Harry didn't seem embarrassed of his attire, just the clutter of their Christmas decorations.</p><p>Boxes and tubs were open with their contents spilling out on more than one surface. Red, green, and gold were the main colors, with accents of silver and blue in the mix. </p><p>Harry also seemed to be baking at the moment, cookies by the smell of it. </p><p>But what really caught his attention was the home as a whole. Everything was set up exactly how he pictured Harry would live. </p><p>Besides the little mess from the decorations, the place was clean but properly lived in with a few things out of place here and there. And it wasn't too large, he could never see Harry in an overly large abode. </p><p>What screamed 'Harry' the most about the living space was the abundance of pictures surrounding the room. Pictures of the Weasley's, all of them at various ages, there were pictures of Draco and Astoria, as well as the elder Malfoy's that surprised him just a bit. Jullian took over most of the pictures, of course, he was Harry's child and he holds much love and pride at the fact. Just as he stepped forward to get a better look at a picture with an unfamiliar face, he was pulled away from the pictures towards the modest Christmas tree by the fireplace. </p><p>"Can I get you anything to drink?" Harry asked a few minutes later after he finished pulling out the cookies. </p><p>"Hot Chocolate!" Jules blurted with excitement as he tried to untangle a long golden piece of garland for the tree. </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes at the loud request, looking at Severus patiently waiting for an answer.</p><p>"The same for me as well, it just might get me in the season," He said simply, helping Jules with the garland. </p><p>Harry grinned and quickly turned around to make the three of them hot chocolate. </p><p>After that, everything seemed to relatively calm down for Severus. Jullian kept him distracted from Harry and his very much distracting body. </p><p>Harry brought them their hot chocolate a few moments later with a stick of peppermint sticking out of the red and green mugs. Severus arching his eyebrows as he was handed the green mug and Jullian the red one. </p><p>"I thought it may make you feel a bit at home," Harry grinned, going back to the kitchen to finish with his cookies, promising Jules once he was done baking he would help. </p><p>"Actually," Severus said as he took different ornaments from Jules and hanging them where the six-year-old told him to, "Jules begged me to help with the decorating because he said you were much too short to properly decorate the tree." He knew his smugness and glee were evident in his voice. </p><p>But the happiness he felt and impishness that he didn't know he had in himself surged when he saw Harry turn with such an affronted look towards his child, who was giggling wildly as he hid behind Severus as a shield. </p><p>"Oh, did he now?" Harry said, crossing his arms while looking at Severus and Jules with a barely concealed smile. He was not angry with Jules, no, embarrassed? Very. "I guess since I can't decorate properly, that means I must eat all the cookies by myself, mean little boys don't get chocolate chip." He said </p><p>"Noooooooo!" Jules moaned mournfully, still laughing as he raced after Harry and gripped his father from behind with a big hug around his legs, "I didn't mean it! I just wanted Severus to help this year! I didn't want us to get lonely," He pouted. </p><p>Severus sort of tuned out the father-son talk as he focused on what Jules said. Where they lonely? The two together always looked so happy and doting when around. But, looks could be deceiving he supposed. </p><p>The rest of the evening consisted of decorating the entire living area of Harry and Jules' quarters. The kitchen and living room looking straight out of a Christmas catalog with the gold and silver draped all over the place. </p><p>It looked very welcoming. And since he woke up those so few weeks ago,  he felt at home. </p><p>He was never so grateful for a Potter's friendship, even if he was only partly sure if he considered himself to be friends with the younger man. Harry certainly felt that way, but did he?</p><p>Yes, he'd have to admit to that. If he was finding himself to entranced and attracted to him, he could admit it very much felt like they were friends. He'd have to truly start treating him like one, and no longer like a former student.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i promise more plot to come................. and we will meet harry's baby daddy lol</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im on twitter at ren_writes</p><p>yell at me there if you must ;P</p><p>edit: just realized i'm writing and publishing a christmas story in the middle of summer </p><p>i should have waited a few months before posting lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>